


路勿拾遗

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Summary: 记一次补魔
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	路勿拾遗

路勿拾遗

黄饼

“主天使之争——一颗灿星的陨落”  
Changbin翻开今天刚发售的《周刊JIGOKU》，映入眼帘的就是这样一个散发着大新闻气息的长篇报道。首先映入眼帘的就是占了整整一面版幅的人物写真。金色及肩发的天使，背后三对看起来充满力量的大翅膀，羽毛在阳光下泛着流彩的光。天使微微侧过一点脸，让人只能勉强看到他挺翘的鼻骨。发丝被风轻轻吹起来一点，挡住了他的眼睛，却又增加了一些神秘感。  
“为什么只有背面啊……”翻过这页便是长达8页的文字记事。他有些遗憾，又不自觉地返回之前照片页，吞了下口水，手指轻轻蹭了蹭印在纸面上的天使，想象着那人背肌的触感。原来这就是大天使吗……  
Changbin破天荒买下了那本周刊志。虽然他平日只喜欢站在书店翻阅一下，但这次却像是被那副惊为天人（虽然确实是天人）的写真蛊惑了一样，回过神来手里已经拿着书店的袋子了。

这是一个偏僻的恶魔小镇。镇子里有三分之一的居民是恶魔，三分之一人类，剩下三分之一人类和恶魔的混血。Changbin就是最后的那一种。  
“混血没什么不好的，”他看的很开，“在必要的时候是人类，在另一些时候是恶魔。很方便不是吗？”他平日里习惯于把角，翅膀和尾巴收起来，因为和纯血恶魔相比，混血的角和翅膀都会小一些。这偶尔会让Changbin被误会成是年纪很小的纯血恶魔——天知道他已经不小了！尽管他长得确实很容易让人误会。“但是我经常被人夸尾巴漂亮哦！”这话不假，在他有限的愿意展示自己恶魔血统的时候——比如现在在小镇酒吧里这样，他漂亮的细长尾巴确实会引来不少人夸赞的目光，有一部分原因是他喝了酒就很喜欢让那条尾巴摆来摆去吸引别人的目光。  
“对于混血来说，尾巴足够好看就够啦。用它缠上某个高等级的恶魔，就可以拥有一个美丽的夜晚，还能得到魔力补给诶。”他搂着自己的人类朋友，尾巴不自觉地缠上人家的手腕，“虽然我还没有真正试过。”  
显然他的人类朋友还残留着一点点清醒意识，在数次劝说以后Changbin还是决定回家，并且拒绝了人家的护送好意：“比起我，还是人类在晚上更危险吧！你快点，快点回家，别让你那个醋鬼恶魔男人知道今天晚上来陪我玩了知道吗？”他嘟嘟囔囔推了朋友一把，软绵绵得像是套了棉花在手上，“上次被他追了两条街说要吃我的肉，呜……好可怕……”

告别了朋友，Changbin脚步虚浮地踏上了回家的路。头有点晕，心想今天可能真的喝多了点，于是在下一秒一个不备被绊了一下。好在半恶魔的血统在最后关头帮了他一把——翅膀猛扑腾了几下——这才让他免于和大地进行亲密碰触。  
酒醒了一点，他发现路边趴了个人。  
刚开始他以为那人跟他一样是喝多了睡在了路边才绊到他，他酒精上头，踢了那人两脚，却毫无反应。  
“不会是死了吧……”他蹲下去把趴着的人翻了个面，忍不住倒吸一口气——  
好漂亮。  
在淡白的月色里，那人的脸色被照的近乎透明。双目紧闭，眉毛微微蹙起，似是很痛苦的样子。丰满的嘴唇有点干燥，此刻微微翕张，呼吸轻浅地几乎不可闻。有些锋利的五官却因为眼下的一颗泪痣多了点妖艳的氛围。这让Changbin想起了周刊志里印着的那个天使。可眼前的这人显然与天使相去甚远。黑色的柔软头发被汗水打湿，一部分贴在他的侧脸，Changbin小心翼翼地拨开他嘴角的碎发，拍了拍青年的脸。  
……没反应。  
这时他才后知后觉感觉到一点不对劲。  
他把那人半抱起来靠在自己身上，一股铁锈的味道便窜进了他的鼻腔。他在那人背后摸了一把，凉凉的湿意，对着月光看了一眼自己的手，他的瞳孔猛然收缩了一下：是鲜血的颜色。  
“唔……”怀里的人发出了痛苦的呻吟，却依然挣扎着醒转不来。Changbin能感觉到他细微的颤抖，体温却高的有些惊人。他有点慌了。  
“喂，醒醒！”

Changbin把人带回了家。  
仔细查看了一下伤口，背上一道很深的大长口子，像是被什么刃物砍伤，而那凶器看起来可能并不是很锋利，因为伤口甚至没办法很好地闭合起来。  
“没死算你命大……”  
Changbin有一瞬间怀疑过他是恶魔，但很快又自我否定了这种猜测——恶魔的肉体恢复力至少得再好点，眼前这人显然连他这个混血种都不如。他费了半天劲帮人止血，甚至用上了一点自己本来就少的可怜的魔力。折腾到后半夜，加上酒劲和魔力消耗，Changbin很快倒在床边睡着了。

不知道是不是日有所思夜有所梦，他一个混血恶魔人竟然也会在梦里见到天使。金色的及肩头发，纤长的脖颈。恰到好处的肌肉附在骨架上，翅膀有三对，安静地垂在背后，像是冬季挂下来的冰川。那人在天上背对着他；太阳被他遮住，勾勒出一个金色的挺拔轮廓。Changbin心里盼着天使能转过头来让他“一睹芳容”，也许真的是梦的缘故，天使竟然就那样慢慢转过身。太阳的光芒一瞬间从他身后猛地流泻出来，晃得他不得不伸手遮住眼睛，等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，竟被从梦里强行驱逐了出来。  
他被带进了另一个夜晚——墨蓝色的眼睛里浮着银河的影子，那夜晚眨了眨。  
“早上好，谢谢你。”

被捡回家的青年就这么住下了。  
Changbin问他叫什么，他想了半天说自己没有名字，让Changbin帮他取一个。因为眼神过于真挚和无辜，Changbin便将信将疑。又问他从哪里来，怎么受的伤，也是一概不记得。混血恶魔犯了难，可每当看到青年的湿润眼神，又狠不下心让他离开。  
就当养一个口粮吧，他想。虽然没有吃过人的灵魂，但灵魂也可以补魔，也许哪天就需要了呢。  
也不知道是不是人想到什么就容易来什么。Changbin怎么也想不到自己晚上出门买点吃的竟然会碰到天使，还是很凶的那种。  
他本来魔力就少，又不想暴露自己半恶魔的血统，很快就被天使堵在了家附近的巷子里。手被反剪着按在了墙上，刚买的牛奶掉到了地上，盒子被摔烂，乳白的液体在他脚下汇成一滩。他试图挣动却又被更大的力气按住。  
“他人呢？”  
Changbin莫名：“什么？”  
脾气很差的天使非常不耐烦地重复了一遍：“他人呢？”  
Changbin想了半天只能想到自己之前捡回家的那位“口粮”。难不成他是上级恶魔？之前跟天使大战一场魔力巨耗才导致无法修复肉身损伤？毕竟能让天使亲自来找的肯定不是他这种混血恶魔。  
“我不知道你在说谁……啊好疼！”  
他开始发抖，恶魔的角和翅膀一并冒了出来。  
“哦？竟然是个混血呢。可惜弱到连恶魔的气味都淡的让人闻不到。还是说，你被保护得太好了，嗯？”  
下一秒Changbin的惨叫就传出了小巷。  
他脸色惨白，冷汗砸在地上染出一点深色的痕迹。只很清脆的一声响，他的一只翅膀应声垂了下来。和天使一样，翅膀是魔力和精神力的具象。不同于皮肉伤，只有用魔力才可以伤到翅膀，尾巴或者角。同样，一旦被伤到，这伤口也绝非短时间内能回复。除非有大量的魔力供给……  
Changbin整个人被卸了力一样，呼吸发紧，头犯晕，眼前开始出现雪花点，又一阵阵泛黑。要不是还被从背后压着，现在估计已经跪在地上了。  
大量的魔力。有那么一瞬间他想到了捡回家的“口粮”。人类的灵魂他没有吃过，毕竟他自己也算是半个人类，吃同类这种事想来还是比较残忍。折了翅膀的恶魔有些惊叹于自己在这个时刻竟然还想着那个人被吃灵魂的时候会不会很痛。  
“人类灵魂被吃掉的话，会失忆，或者出现一段时间的精神失常，如果你吃的不多的话。当然，你要是全吃掉了，记得给人家找个好地方埋了。”他隐约记起某次在酒吧跟人闲聊时听到的故事。  
如果你是个恶魔就好了。分我一点点魔力，只要一点点就好，让我不要流太多血，我就不会死掉了……  
他开始不受控制地往下滑，而折了他翅膀的天使见他要死不活问不出话的样子，啧了一声，像扔掉一只垂死的兔子一样把他丢在了地上，转身离开了小巷子。  
他像一个被丢弃的破布偶，衣服被血水混着牛奶的液体打湿，让他恶心地想吐。在彻底合上眼之前，他看到本该在家里等着他的小口粮出现在巷子口。  
笨蛋，快跑啊。  
他在心里大喊。

再一次睁开眼时，Changbin发现自己趴在浴缸里。沾着血的上衣被丢在浴室的白瓷砖上，淡淡的血丝顺着瓷砖缝流向下水道。背上的一阵阵剧痛和泛着粉色的水提醒他自己现在还在流着血。他试着撑着浴缸沿爬起来，却又因为牵动了背上的伤跌坐了回去，忍不住嘶了一口气。  
正好这时浴室门被打开，黑发青年冷着一张脸眼睛发红地走了进来。Changbin见他没事竟有了一些安心感。  
“那个……能不能帮我拿下电话……”  
青年不知道他受了这么重的伤要电话做什么，人类的医院并不能治愈翅膀的伤，而恶魔世界又不存在医院这种东西。不过他还是很听话地从Changbin的外套口袋里翻出了他的手机递了过去。Changbin艰难地拨了一串电话号，响了四五声以后终于被接了起来。  
“喂……是我……”他一边说话一边咬着自己的下唇，强忍着疼痛一般。“虽然很抱歉，但是，能不能麻烦你的恶魔伴侣帮我补一点魔……”对面似乎说了些什么，“我知道……不用太多一个kiss都可以……我遇到了一点麻烦——”  
他话没说完，手机就被一把抢走挂掉了。  
“你干嘛！”  
“你想干嘛！”  
“我都快死了你快点把电话还我！”  
“为什么要，要跟别人的伴侣做这种事……”他发现黑发青年原本烧的干红的眼睛变得湿润了起来。便只好解释道：“恶魔是没有人类那种伦理道德观的……唉不是吧，受伤的是我你哭个什么劲啊。”  
豆大的眼泪扑簌簌从青年的脸上滚落。Changbin觉得自己真的要晕过去了：“只是体液交换而已算不上亲吻……这么说你能懂吧。”  
“那你为什么不找我？”  
Changbin被他噎住。明明吃掉灵魂是最简单的解决方式，可又是混血恶魔无论如何做不到的。  
但，他现在是真的要死了！血流多了是个人都得死，更何况被弄伤的还是恶魔的那部分。就算这次挺过去以后也难免是个残疾恶魔了，他自暴自弃地想。  
谁知下一秒黑发的青年就在他面前蹲了下来，不由分说地掐着他下巴恶狠狠地吻了过来。  
“你等一下，没用的啊……人类的体液是……”  
他的话被生生截断了。  
魔力顺着Changbin不自主吞咽口水的动作流进他的腹部，像是温暖的涌动着的溪流。那感觉就像是从冬眠里刚醒过来的动物，强烈的饥饿感快要把他的意识整个吞噬掉。  
想要更多……他迷迷糊糊中攀上了青年的脖颈，追着对方的嘴唇索要更多的吻。  
“原来你真的不是人类。”混血恶魔在两个人分开呼吸的间隔用近乎听不见的声音讲出了这个显而易见的事实。而黑发青年听了这话眯起眼睛笑了起来：“我可从来没说过自己是人类。”  
Changbin愣住了。是的，他快速回想了一下，确实从来没从被人口中听到过这话。  
“所以你也是恶魔？混血？纯血？”他吸了一口气，“我的天，你不会是上级恶魔吧。”  
“你话太多了。”  
紧接着那张一直在讲话的嘴又被堵住。魔力流向他的四肢百骸，充盈在他的皮肤之下。翅膀的疼痛感渐渐感觉不到了，取而代之的是骨组新生的痒意。他的肩胛骨不自在地动了动，尾巴也啪的一下在浴缸里伸展开，溅了一些水出来。青年无视他的变化，手顺着他的脸摸到脖子，又往下划到他翅膀和肩胛骨连接的地方捏了捏，像是在确认有没有恢复。  
Changbin哼哼着推开他说痒，又被无视掉，想拒绝没有拒绝成功，只能半推半就张开嘴跟那人唇舌交缠在一起。  
“好点了吗？”青年柔声问他，额头抵着他的，像是恋人温存一样，这想法让Changbin吓到，他扒了对方两下，谁知对方像牛皮糖一样没被甩掉，反而把他搂得更紧了些。  
“我说……你究竟是什么人啊……”  
那人嘻嘻笑了起来，没回答，手却开始不老实的往下摸，在马上碰到他尾骨的时候被他尾巴一卷拉住了手腕。  
“喂！”  
“想让你舒服嘛。恶魔的话，是喜欢这种事的吧？”青年抬眼看他，有些上挑的眼尾带着明显勾引的意图，他就着缠在自己手腕上的那截尾巴，反手抓住用力扯了一把。  
Changbin没忍住发出了一声猫叫。  
两个人都愣住了。混血小恶魔先反应过来，迅速松开了还绕在人家手腕上的尾巴，却在最后没能逃掉。  
“躲什么？都舒服得叫出来了不是吗？”那人也不顾他的挣扎，按着他的肩膀抬腿跨进了浴缸。  
Changbin扑腾了两下翅膀，水被这动作弄得溢了出来，搞得浴室地面一塌糊涂。青年干脆打开了花洒，凉水从他们头顶浇下来，还没等Changbin顺过气来，他的下唇就又被咬住了。

“呜……疼……”  
混血恶魔的眼泪在后穴被强行破开的时候掉了下来。  
他不懂为什么最后这会演变成一场浴室性交——他明明受了重伤！但显然他捡回家的“口粮”（或许现在不应该再这样称呼他了）在帮他补了魔力恢复以后并不满足于此。现在他的弱点被抓在别人手里，身体又因为承了人家魔力的缘故变得很好拿捏——在此之前他竟然不知道自己也会如此渴望被插入。如果他有好好学习过恶魔的生理知识的话就应该知道，一旦接受了别人的魔力补给，在短时间内就很容易和对方之间产生一些奇妙的性吸引力。除了接吻以外，只要他再努力一点就可以通过另一种方式——也就是性交——来得到对方的体液。而这种方式比起接吻或者血液交换来的更加直接，也能得到更多的魔力。这也就是为什么没有伦理道德的恶魔总喜欢通过这种方式来和比自己更高级的恶魔发生性行为。Changbin从来没有做过这种事，因为他们这个恶魔小镇鲜少有等级很高的恶魔来访（他人类朋友的那位伴侣除外），而现在，他被一个有着高级魔力的男人按在自己家浴室的浴缸里狠操，作为第一次来说，也许有些过于刺激了。  
如果让他说实话，这感觉其实很奇妙，一方面是因为异物顶进去真的很痛，一方面又因为有魔力源源不断流进他身体里让他感到满足。青年的虎口卡着他的膝窝把他的腿分开，他为了不滑下去只能用手勉强抓着浴缸的沿。锁骨的形状因为这个动作变得更加明显，青年俯下身咬了一口，留下一个不很深的淡红色牙印。又顺着往下吻过去，含住了他的乳珠。他被刺激得后穴一下子又绞紧了些，被拽着尾巴警告了一下。试图放松，可青年吮吸的动作又令他有些无法自持，他甚至有些胸口开始隐隐发涨的错觉。  
“……嗯…………”  
细弱的声音不受控制地从他紧闭的嘴唇缝隙里逸出，被身上动作的人捕捉到，又坏心地狠狠顶了一下。他的腰开始泛酸，顺着脊柱一直窜到尾巴尖。手也渐渐失了力，只好用手臂堪堪环着黑发的青年，仰着头承受一下一下的顶弄。  
在那人顶到某个地方的时候，混血恶魔的尾巴猛地缠住了对方的腰，同时让人耳热的呻吟也回响在了浴室里。就像成熟了的果实，一旦开了个口子，里面粘稠的汁液就会全部缓缓流出，他被彻底操得烂熟，浑身散发着甜腻的诱人味道。他的腿蹭着身上人的侧腹，内壁也一下一下地绞着对方埋在他身体里的性器，小腹随着呼吸用力地起伏着，似是努力地讨好，好让那人把更多的魔力就这样注入到他身体里。  
“所以说恶魔就是这样的吗？”因为他的主动索取，对方开始放慢了动作，力道倒是没有减弱。混血恶魔的思维被打的很碎，理解对方的话就花了他一点时间，快感一波一波翻上来，他甚至没有思考回复的余裕，眼睛泛红地呜咽了一声，又拉下青年想和他接吻。  
青年之前的态度可以说是予取予求，却偏在这时候拉开了和他的距离。他一下子失了支撑，后脑撞在了浴缸上，一下子眼泪就出来了。  
“为什么不给我……”他的声音里带着浓浓的委屈，像是被可恶大人欺骗了的小孩，“……我还想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“……你的体液……”他的声音小了下去，脸也泛着不自然的红色，“求你了……”  
也许可恶的大人偶尔也会对好孩子进行一些奖励，青年啄了啄他的嘴角，把他抱了起来让他坐在自己身上，掐着他的腰又动作了起来。  
Changbin咬着自己的一只食指，不让自己叫的太大声；胸口被青年吮吸出一点点红色的痕迹，乳珠还泛着鲜艳的红色；腰上有一些被掐出来的指印，整个人像是被虐待过（或者说疼爱更确切一些）一样。他的翅膀收在背后，随着起伏的动作偶尔条件反射一样地微微张开两下，又在对方的手指划过背脊的时候像受惊的小鸟一样颤抖起来。  
“你的尾巴，我觉得很漂亮。”黑发的青年一边用力挺腰一边不忘夸奖他，而他现在已经无法对任何话做出反应了。不仅是尾巴，侧腰也是，背部也是，他甚至觉得全身都变得很敏感，只要被对方的手指碰触到就忍不住发抖。  
“快要到了吗？”  
“……嗯……啊！”  
他被直接操射了。而对方也没有为难他，很快就把他想要的东西给了他。  
该怎么形容这种被猛地填满的感觉呢。春天冰河初开的那一声响之后，水流从冰面汩汩涌出；长夜之后太阳从远山的顶点一跃而上照亮天际；度数浓烈的一整瓶烈酒被在密闭的室内砸碎；羽毛枕被撕破的时候爆出来的白色绒雪。像是之前那个梦的延续，金发天使侧过身时骤然溢出的炽热阳光此刻顺着Changbin的血管迅速地在他的身体里流转，他的瞳孔猛缩了一下，不知道是不是因为快感过于强烈，以至于让他看到了幻觉——三对巨大的白色翅膀猛地在青年的背后展开，又因为浴室的面积所限艰难的贴在了墙上。  
一些羽毛落了下来，几片浮在浴缸的水上，几片落在了白色的地砖上。花洒没有关紧，水滴滴在地上的声音清晰可闻。  
“你是……你是……”Changbin脸上的的红潮还没有完全褪去，可意识已经完全回来了。性快感让他失去了一部分对身体的支配权，像是被猛兽盯上的猎物，尽管危险的感觉已经贴着他的后颈钻进脊椎，可大脑就是发不出逃跑的指令。黑发青年捏着他的后颈，一只手堪堪环着他的腰，手指绕着他的尾巴，眼睛里依然带着笑意，“怎么了？我是什么？”  
天使。  
Changbin，一个半人类半恶魔的混血，在路边捡了一个拥有三对翅膀的天使，当成人类在家养了不短的时间，又在受伤以后被人家反过来救了。  
然后，在他还没能做出反应的这段时间，他又眼睁睁地看着那人用一只手把头发往后梳了过去，随着这个动作，那头黑发慢慢褪成了金色，长度刚好齐肩。  
“我想也许你可能更喜欢这个样子……”青年低下头有些腼腆地笑了，跟刚刚发了狠操他的那位简直判若两人。他又凑过去想亲Changbin，可被他偏过头躲开了。  
“为什么……”  
“你，你是天使……”  
“天使怎么了？”  
“天使怎么能和恶魔做，做这种事！！”  
“为什么不可以，恶魔可以和人类生出你这么可爱的混血半魔人，那你一定也可以跟我生一个更可爱的天使恶魔人。”  
Changbin的精神再次受到冲击，他没有听错吧，这天使的意思是想自己给他生小孩？  
金发天使的性器还插在他后面没有退出去，他试着从那人身上起来又被抓住按着坐了下去。  
“唔！”  
“你不愿意吗？明明是你缠着我说想要想要的……”天使用委屈的语气跟他撒娇，“你要多少我都可以给你。”  
Changbin心想，明明是我被骗，怎么就变成好像我占你便宜。况且看这个样子，那个来找我茬的天使就是冲着你来的吧！  
“不，这不合常理……”但在看到天使委屈的眼泪在眼眶打转的样子，混血小恶魔又心软了。“我甚至不知道你是谁……”  
天使忽然睁大了眼睛，一副比他更不可置信的样子：“你不是很喜欢我的吗？”  
“从哪里看出来？”  
“你还买了有我照片的杂志！”  
Changbin这才后知后觉地发现，这人的样子和周刊志上的那张写真竟有些重合了起来。  
“虽然我是第一次知道原来地狱也会有天界八卦的杂志，但那篇报道写得也太啰嗦了。”  
“你是……你是那个……”  
“还说什么’陨落的灿星’，谁陨落了啊真是……就是打架打输了不小心伤到翅膀，然后掉下来了而已嘛。”天使捧起他的脸亲了亲他的嘴角，“谢谢你救了我。”  
“我还不知道你的名字。”  
“Hyunjin。”天使抱住了他，翅膀拢了起来，把他们圈在里面；太阳的流彩在两个人身上打转，那是Changbin第一次看见天堂的颜色。

fin.

————————————————————————  
门外的人类朋友因为过于担心挂了电话的Changbin，还是带着自己的恶魔伴侣去了他家。结果刚准备敲门就被伴侣拽住了。  
“你干嘛拦我，快点把门打开，Changbin说他遇到了麻烦，我看他电话里的样子有点奇怪，好像真的出事了！”  
他的伴侣闭着眼睛沉思了一下：“他没事了。”  
人类朋友：？  
恶魔伴侣：“被别人捷足先登了啊……看来以后吃不到猪肉了，我们走吧。”


End file.
